CBFD Outtakes
by edwardobsessive
Summary: These are outtakes from my story Climbing Back From Despair.  Lemons and such.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The following is an outtake from Climbing Back From Despair. I had a few lemons that didn't really flow well in my story, so I edited them out and will be placing them here.

This outtake takes place after Chapter 24 when Bella and Jasper have the argument about his scars.

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I looked out the kitchen window and watched my man at work. The rhythmic sound of wood chopping reverberated through my body. When I needed time to escape the swirl going on in my head and body I would pretend to sleep, or I would hold a cup of steaming water in my hands and pretend it was my morning coffee. It was those little things that reminded me that I was still a person even though I wasn't human. For Jasper, it was chopping wood. We didn't need a fire, because we didn't get cold, but every now and then he would go out to the back of the cabin and split some wood over a large redwood stump. He always took his time when he chopped wood. Even though he could have done it with his hands, and done it in record time, he always made it a slow deliberate process. Each time the axe came barrelling down he would split each wood perfectly in the centre and make sure not to mar the surface of the stump he was using as his cutting board. Each piece was cut with precision.

He usually wore a red and black plaid shirt that made him look like a lumber jack, but ever since out little conversation he's been sporting some new attire. The well worn 6 inch wheat coloured Timberland Boots were the same. The 501 Originals were still the same. The difference was my man was out there hauling an axe completely shirtless. Each time he lifted the strong blade above his head I got a perfect view of his masculine physique. His strong arms were long and sturdy. They were lean with hills hinting at the power of his triceps, biceps, and (my favourite) his forearm flexors. I could see his deltoids working and it made me wish I could get a full 360 degree view so I could see the musculature of his back. His torso would stretch exposing every ridge of his abs, his external oblique muscles, and his pecs. His scar tissue would stretch and you could clearly see where others had clawed and bitten in hopes of escaping his wrath. Jeans hung low so I could see the clearly defined V that led the way to where my mouth wanted to be. Through our dark wooded area rays of sunshine would peak through hitting him in strategic spots. Where the scar tissue was heaver the sparkle in his skin was muted, like light reflecting in sand.

Each time the axe came down, the thump bounced against my core. I closed my eyes and pictured something else hitting that spot. As part of my training I haven't eaten in three days. Jasper has been trying to increase my tolerance, which as making me edgy. The burn in my throat was clouding my mind and now the lust from looking at my man just a few yards away pounding into cold hard wood was replacing the acid pain with one much hotter and deeper within me. Even though I knew he liked to be alone in these moments, I couldn't leave him alone. I had to get his attention somehow. An idea popped in my head, and I left the perfect picture to go upstairs.

**JPOV**

34 year old man, father of 2, married for 9 years.

19 year old female, student at UTM

26 year old male, recently engaged

7 year old girl, brown pigtails, green eyes

46 year old man, bastard who was beating his wife and drinking away all their cash

23 year old female, prostitute

16 year old girl, runaway

37 year old female, soccer mom

52 year old man, big time exec in Manhattan

5 year old boy, loved the swings at the park

76 year old grandmother, suffered from Alzheimer's

My demon likes to taunt me. Having a perfect memory allows me to replay every kill, every conquest, every person I turned, and every person whose life I have ended in complete ruin. Some were just murdered. Some I played with before I killed. Some I enlisted into Maria's army then ripped their heads off when they were no longer useful. My perfect recall also allowed me to remember how good they tasted; the satisfaction of the warm liquid coating my throat. I could remember the soft flesh I defiled, or the excitement that electrified me as I watched the life exit their eyes. Each time the axe went down it was another person, another face, another memory. No matter how much wood I chopped there was always a new face taunting me; reminding me that I was not a good person.

I finished chopping two thirds of a cord when the sound of the back door swinging stopped me mid swing. There she was; the last face in my catalogue of violence. I stole her soul and in turn she stole my heart. She was wearing nothing more than a pair of cowgirl boots and a cowboy hat. Not just any cowboy hat, but the slouch hat I have managed to keep with me since I was a soldier. The hat that no one was allowed to touch. She knew exactly what she was doing when she put that hat on. She strode across the yard with a glint in her eye. She wanted to get my attention and she certainly did. My emotions ranged from rage to lust, because boy did she looked hot. After I thoroughly punished her, I would have to go out and get her one of her own.

I put the axe down and walked over to her. I didn't let myself stray from her face, because I know the moment I drunk in the rest of her form, she would have me and that was not how this was going to play out. If she wanted to dance with danger, she was going to have to learn the song really fast. I put out my hand signalling for her to give me the hat. She smirked and shook her head no.

"Give me the hat Isabella."

"I think it looks better on me."

I couldn't argue with that statement, because the image of her in this non existent outfit was going to keep me company in the shower for decades. That didn't mean I was going to give in. In a blink of an eye I circled behind her, took the hat off her head and placed it on mine while locking her wrists behind her back with one hand. With my other hand I grabbed her hair and turned her around to look at me.

"Isabella, I think you need a lesson in respecting others property."

She stuttered and bit her bottom lip as she spoke. "I'm sorry Jasper; I wasn't trying to make you mad." The sassy look on her face wiped off and she looked a little more cowed, but her appearance didn't match her emotions. My little minx was trying to work me. Not a good thing since I didn't get to finish that cord.

I yanked her head back hard and put my lips against her ear. "It's Major to you Darlin' and I ain't buying that sugar coated act you're sellin." I let a little fear seep inside her to show I wasn't kidding. "Now, are you ever going to touch my property ever again?"

She shook her head no, which just made me tighten my grip and yank her head again. If she was still human her bones with have crushed under the pressure and her neck would have snapped.

"No Jas...Major." This time her emotions matched the shaky voice.

"Good girl Isabella. And whose property are you?"

"Yours Major." Desire began to rise in the tiny frame before me.

I let go of hair and let my finger run across her slit. Immediately her desire spiked and she let out ragged breath. I continued lightly stroking her centre. I touched her light enough to make her shiver, but not enough to give her any type of satisfaction. She was trying to rock against me, but I wasn't going to let her get what she wanted just yet.

"That's right Isabella. You're mine. That means only I get to touch and play with you." I sucked on her earlobe and threw more lust at her. She was coating my fingers and whimpered under frustration. "Can you be a good girl for me Isabella? If I let you go, will you do as you're told?"

Her voice was no more than a whisper, "Yes Major."

I let go of her wrists and turned to face her. My hat was hung low covering my eyes. I attacked her mouth, letting my tongue roam inside of her. I slipped two fingers inside of her core and she immediately started rocking into me. She wrapped her arms around me and her fingers played with the curls at the base of my neck. She pressed her breasts against my stone chest so I could feel her hard nipples graze across my skin. I could feel the fire rising inside her as she came closer to climax. Instead of bringing her release I pulled away from her. She whimpered and grabbed at her hair in frustration. I took a step back and slowly unbuttoned my jeans. Her eyes were studying my hands intently.

"Down on your knees." I was surprised that my voice still managed to keep its edge.

She slowly went down on her knees, her eyes still trained on my crotch. She licked her lips in anticipation, and it made me think about it wrapped around my dick. I slowly undid the zipper and let my member spring free. I could tell she wanted to approach me. She was looking at me like I was dinner. Like a good girl she waited for her orders.

"Suck me Isabella."

Immediately I was in her mouth. My shaft was sliding in and out of her warm wet mouth. Her tongue swirled over my tip making me shudder. The sensation calmed the demon. I could feel it retreat as the pleasure swept over my entire being. My hands moved to her hair and my hips thrust forward as I buried myself deep in her throat. Her fingers dug into my behind, squeezing and rubbing my cheeks. She began sucking harder trying to pull my essence out of me. When I finally came I could feel myself spilling into her. She moaned as she took me in, swallowing every last drop.

**BPOV**

His cool liquid helped soothe the burn in my throat. I loved tasting him. Seeing him hover over me while he had that sexy hat on made me absolutely mental. I was so deep in lust, my core ached. I needed him to fill me now. I wasn't sure he would considering how mad he was about me taking one of his prize possessions. The Major could instil fear, lust and devotion. Kneeling in front of him made me reverent. I wanted to worship all things Jasper. Hearing him call me by my full name in that stern angry voice just made me more wet. When was he going to take me? I slid him out of my mouth and let my tongue trace the area from the bottom of his shaft to his magic pearls. They contracted under the pressure of my tongue making the pulse in my centre pound that much harder. Then the Major said five words that made me tremble with need.

"Get on all fours Isabella."

I blindly did as I was told. I loved him telling me what to do. I loved every time he pulled my hair or pinched my breasts. I never thought I would say this, but I wanted him to abuse every inch of me till there was nothing left.

He didn't ply me with lust. He didn't act gently. He just grabbed my hips from behind and forced his way inside me. I screamed out at the intrusion. He was so large and the angle he entered inside me I could feel my muscles contract at the shock. He pounded into me hard and fast making the most enticing growling noises. I was dying under the pressure. I felt like a pressure cooker ready to pop or explode. My orgasm came with such force I screamed. I thought he would come with me, but he didn't stop. If anything he just picked up the pace. The speed at which he was hammering into me was causing enough friction to start a fire. I could feel his fingers on the brink of piercing my flesh. The pain would have registered, except for the fact that I was so lost in pleasure I felt like I was losing my mind. I could feel the next wave of ecstacy building and bubbling to the surface. This time when I cried out from the immense pleasure he roared and released inside of me. He filled me with every ounce o f his essence and collapsed to his knees. How many times can a girl see god?

After he recovered from his climax he helped me to my feet. He put the hat back on top of my head and looked at me sternly.

"Isabella, are you ever going to touch my property again?"

"No Major."

"Well then take this hat and put it right back where you found it"

I nodded and made my way back to the house. He turned back to his wood pile and finished the cord.


	2. Chapter 2

Mar 28, 2011

A/N: First I have to thank TwilightAddict71484 for putting the naughty ideas in my head which led to the first outtake chapter. This scene happens after Jasper proposes to Bella in the woods, but prior to their visit with Charlie. He's off to buy the ring. She has no clue why he's gone, and it's leaving her a little frustrated.

* * *

**BPOV**

I'm getting married. I'm really getting married. _Holy crap, I'm really getting married!_ I never thought much of the institution of marriage. After being a product of divorce, it's not something I took much stock in. Before Jasper, I thought any chance at love and happiness had long since past. Now all of sudden I have a naked man addressing me by his last name and I dissolve like an ice cube on pavement in the middle of July. Jasper is off on some errand for two days leaving babysitting duty to Peter and Charlotte. Every time they look at me they have stupid grins on their faces, like they know something that I don't. Of course, with Peter, he usually does know something that I don't. Needing some time alone I went out for a run in the woods. I'm missing Jasper terribly. It's the longest we've been apart and I feel like a part of me is missing. As I open the door the familiar sounds of two people enjoying themselves fill the house. Judging by the level of noise, Peter and Charlotte have not confined their activities to the bedroom. _Oh great!_ There, in the kitchen, Charlotte is lying back on the granite countertop of the island, completely naked as Peter stands between her legs drilling into her. Her head is thrown back and her back arched. He has a firm grip on her hips and he is not being gentle as his hips rock back and forth. His head is turned upwards towards the ceiling and his eyes are clenched. Obviously I wasn't gone as long as they expected. No point in ruining their fun. I go up to my room and realise that I didn't bat an eye at the scene I just witness. Those two fucked like rabbits so often, I was becoming immune to the rated XXX scenes that they routinely performed. They had no qualms about having sex on every surface in a five mile radius regardless of who was around. I'm sure they knew I was there, but just didn't care. I lay on my bed and wrap myself in the sheet. It still smelled like cedar and grass. I rub it all over me wishing it was him I was wrapped in. Why did he have to leave? Charlotte's screams were getting louder and Peter was responding in kind. I was about to jump off the bed when I noticed something by the night stand. It was a box with a note. I was completely curious and was about to open the box first, but the polite Bella in me won out and I pulled out the note.

_Just because Jasper is away, doesn't mean you can't have a little fun._

_Peter_

_P.S. Charlotte picked out the outfit_

I open the box and found white lace baby doll nightgown and a hot pink vibrator. I might not have batted and eye at their little sex-capades, but I'm sure (in spite of my vampire state) I was six shades of red. I was about to put the contents away when I could hear Charlotte and Peter climax together. The sound of crushing granite was the percussion against their cries in harmony. I closed my eyes and remembered the first time Jasper and I spent together after my change when we crushed the frame of the bed. Each time the wood cracked I got louder, begging for release. _Ah, what the hell! Why not? _I put the skimpy outfit on and laid back against the pillow. I wrapped myself with the sheet and breathed in the scent. My hands trembled slightly as I turned it on. It made a buzzing sound which, even though was probably no louder than a bumble bee, to my embarrassed ears sounded like a buzz saw. I turned it off immediately and put the covers over my head. I was sure Peter and Charlotte heard what I was up to. I waited as I was sure that they would burst through the door ready to laugh at me at any moment. Instead, I heard moans coming from down the hall. If they knew what I was up to it was clear they didn't care. As the tempo and their volume increased, so did my courage. I turned on the device again and this time let it graze my inner thigh. The sensation ran up and down my body awakening my desire. I brought it to my entrance and let it run over my clit. My mind was a flurry of images of Jasper's lips and tongue teasing and torturing me. I slowly inched it inside of me and remembered the night we spent together after the holidays when I had Jasper touching himself in front of me. His strong capable hands stroked himself as I put the imagery in his mind of me sucking his cock. My tempo match the pace of his hand from my memory. Even though I was human, I could never forget each moment of that night. He was slow and tentative at first, and then his pace started to increase as I whispered in his ear. I licked my lips remembering the scene I painted of me kneeling in front of him in the mirror, taking him in my mouth. I brought down the sheet and turned to look at the mirror which was in the corner of the room. When I brought the covers down, I saw him. It wasn't a ghost. It wasn't my imagination. It was Jasper.

He was standing at the foot of the bed. His eyes were black with lust and he looked like a girl's ultimate fantasy, wearing a plain white t-shift and faded jeans. In my shock, I quickly sat up and removed the vibrator from my centre, keeping it under the covers. I didn't know what to say. I just bit my lip, not really sure how he was going to react to finding me this way. Just when I thought the silence was going to kill me, he opened his sweet lips.

"Please Darlin'. Don't stop on my account."

I was embarrassed. I was completely turned on. I was totally frozen in my spot. I just sat there staring at him, not really sure of what to do next. My eyes didn't leave his as he took off his clothes and slowly climbed onto the bed. His hand slipped under the sheet and found the vibrator, which was still turned on. He crawled over to me and slid it up my leg. A tremor ran through me in anticipation. When he held it at my entrance he kissed me passionately and then slid it deep inside me. Our lips never left each other as he moved it in and out of me. My hips moved with the rhythm of his hand and moans escaped my mouth each time he entered. His mouth sucked on my breasts through the thin lace of the lingerie and my nipples hardened against the damp fabric. I kept my hands at my side grabbing on to the sheets as I let him have total control over my body. I began to writhe feverishly under him begging for more, which he obliged by increasing the speed and depth of his movements. I was completely lost in the moment. I couldn't see or hear. I could only feel the incredible pleasure he was bestowing upon me. Finally as I came, my hands wove around him, clinging for support as my orgasm shattered my body, mind and soul. He was panting above me and I could feel his wetness coating my thigh as he came to his own release. In the aftermath of our union, he turned off the vibrator and looked at me.

"Where'd you get this thing?"

"Uh...Your friends left it on my night table."

"Remind me to send them a thank you note"

* * *

A/N: I realise it's short, but I hope it packed enough flavour.


End file.
